


Gone, Gone, Gone

by silver_wolf_007



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_wolf_007/pseuds/silver_wolf_007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, this is my first work so... You can do whatever you want. This is a songfic. Inspired by Gone, Gone, Gone by Phillip Phillips. I'd like some feedback if you'd like. Thank you for reading.<br/>http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eThpyx8ouOc</p>
    </blockquote>





	Gone, Gone, Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first work so... You can do whatever you want. This is a songfic. Inspired by Gone, Gone, Gone by Phillip Phillips. I'd like some feedback if you'd like. Thank you for reading.  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eThpyx8ouOc

Tobin was always there for Alex. Always. Anytime Alex was hurt or upset. When Alex was feeling down. Or when Servando was rude or ignoring her. Tobin loved Alex, but she wasn't sure Alex felt the same about her. Tobin was in the middle of one of her daily work outs when she got a call a Alex.  
"Tobin?" she could hear through Alex's muffled cry.  
"Alex, sweetie, what's wrong?" Tobin asked worriedly. She had never heard Alex in this state.  
"Can I come over? I can't talk about it on here."  
"Yeah, sure. Are you on your way?" Tobin went over to her living room window as she asked Alex. Just as Tobin did so Alex came in through the front door. She had blotches all over her face from where her make-up had run. Tobin looked up at Alex, already concerned about her.  
"Oh, Al," Tobin sighed as she walked over to hold her, "what happened?"  
"Servando..." Alex looked into Tobin's eye's. "He cheated on me."  
"Alex.. Babe. I'm so sorry." Tobin held her tighter. "What can I do to help you?" Alex shook her head into Tobin's shoulder.   
"Just hold me now. Please, Tobey," she could hear the vulnerability in Alex's voice as she spoke. It pained Tobin to see her this way.  
"Come on, Al, come sit down with me." she pulled Alex over to her living room and sat her on the couch. "Oh, Alex I'm sorry. Servando's a jerk." she held Alex in her lap as she put her chin on her head.  
"I thought he was the one for me. I really liked him, Tobey. What am I supposed to do without Serv?" Alex shook her head and scoffed. "I feel like such a girl." she looked up at Tobin.  
"You are a girl, sweetie." she smiled softly at her. "You're so beautiful, Al. Servando doesn't know what he's missing." Tobin had the kindest eyes to look at. She doesn't judge or look stern.   
"You're too kind to me Tobin. I don't know what I'd do without you."  
"You'd probably die." she gave Alex one of her signature smirks. Alex turned to look at Tobin. She looked into her eyes as Alex moved her face closer. Alex went to kiss her but, then a phone started to ring.  
"Shit, it's me." Alex picked up her phone to answer it. "Hello? I don't want to talk about it Servando. You cheated on me." Alex paused. "I'm done, Serv." the last part came out as a whisper while she hung up.  
"Al, I have something to tell you." Tobin said, afraid to tell Alex what she was about to say.  
"Not right now, Tobs. I'm upset, why can't you just be there for me for once?" Alex screamed at her.  
"I am, Al. I always am! There's no one I'd rather be here for. I'm sorry you feel that way Alex." Tobin looked away from her. "I'm leaving for PSG in a month." she mumbled. Alex felt her heart sink even more. She couldn't think of playing here without her.  
"Fine. Go." Alex was about to cry. "If that's what you want to do, then do it." Tobin looked at her with disbelief.  
"I want you to leave, Alex." Tobin got up to open the door. "I want you to fight for me." Tobin couldn't believe it. She couldn't understand how Alex could just let her go. She hated that she felt this way. She and Alex hadn't talked in weeks, she was leaving in three days, and she hated it. They were best friends, at least they were supposed to be. Alex hadn't even looked at her.  
"TOBEY!" she smiled knowing the obvious raspy voice. "Where are you!"  
"I'm in my bedroom!" Tobin yelled as Alex came through her doorway. She looked up at Alex and smiled shyly. "Hey, Al."  
"Tobin," she sighed. "I'm so sorry." she walked swiftly over to her. "Don't go. Please don't leave me."  
Tobin was upset that it took Alex so long to realize it. She was pissed, but she couldn't mad at her. Tobin loved Alex with all her heart, but, she hurt her so bad.  
"What about when I told you I was leaving?" a hint of anger was in her voice. "You told me I was being selfish. You said I didn't care about you. I care so much, Al." Tobin sighed out as Alex hugged her. "You hurt me so much that day."   
Alex didn't know what to say. She knew she had no right to just waltz in and demand that Tobin stayed, it was her fault that she was leaving in the first place.  
"I know I did Tobs. I know and I'm so sorry. But, I can't- I can't be without you." she hadn't realized that Tobin had started to cry. Tobin had walked out of Alex's arms.  
"What about me Alex? I've done everything I can for you. But, what have you done for me? What can you do for me?"  
"I love you Tobin. It took losing you for me to realize it, but I do." Alex looked straight into her eyes with hope. "I love you so much." she was on the verge crying. Alex leaned in to kiss her. The kiss didn't last long but it was all she needed to convince Tobin to stay.  
"I love you too, Al." Tobin smiled at the younger girl. "I love you." she said more to herself than she did to Alex. Tobey put on her crazy grin knowing that she would do anything for Alex. Even after she was gone, gone, gone.


End file.
